<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale of a Fateful Trip by writeallnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648121">A Tale of a Fateful Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight'>writeallnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Shenanigans, team fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mate was a mighty sailing man, the skipper brave and sure. Four passengers set sail that day, for a three hour tour. The team sets out for an afternoon of fun on Sam's boat and gets in a lot of trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just demanded, DEMANDED to be written. LOOK AT THOSE LYRICS! THE STORY WRITES ITSELF! Enjoy the nonsense!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahoy matey!” Eric called to Sam as they walked up the dock. “Shiver me timbers and blow me down!”</p><p>“How many nautical references is he going to make today?” Deeks asked Nell.</p><p>“As many as he possibly can,” Nell said. “I’m pretty sure he made a list.”</p><p>“You can’t tell me that Eric works for the Navy and doesn’t know the difference between a pirate ship and fishing boat,” Callen asked.</p><p>“Oh he knows,” Nell said. “He just doesn’t care.”</p><p>“Deeks did you put my sunglasses in here?” Kensi called from behind them, having stopped briefly to search through her bag.</p><p>“They’re in the side pocket,” Deeks said.</p><p>She dug around and pulled them out. “Oh thanks babe!”</p><p>“Wow, Sam, the boat looks great!” Nell said as they came aboard.</p><p>In honor of completing his final renovations on the vessel Sam had invited the team aboard for an afternoon of fishing. They’d all seen the “before” pictures and Sam had truly outdone himself; Michelle’s name gleamed in the sunlight, water lapping cheerily against the hull.</p><p>“Welcome aboard,” Sam said, clearly pleased at the attention his boat was getting.</p><p>“Looks like you’ve got everything here in ‘ship shape,’” Eric said, looking around to make sure everyone had heard him.</p><p>Deeks and Nell exchanged an amused look while Sam rolled his eyes. “Sam you’ve really done an amazing job,” Kensi said, setting her bag down on the deck. “I can’t believe you did all of this yourself.”</p><p>“More like he didn’t trust anybody else to do it,” Callen said knowingly.</p><p>“You want something done right, do it yourself,” Sam said.</p><p>“Is that a new addition to the SEAL Ethos?” Deeks asked with a smirk.</p><p>Sam glared at him while the others laughed. “So, are we casting off soon Skipper?” Eric asked.</p><p>Sam raised his eyebrows. “Skipper?”</p><p>“Skipper. You know.” Eric broke into song. “<em>Just sit right back and you’ll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip.</em>”</p><p>Deeks joined in. “<em>That started from this tropic port aboard this tiny ship!</em>”</p><p>“This boat is completely seaworthy,” Sam said calmly. “We’re not going to sink and land on some godforsaken island.”</p><p>“Although if we did, the Skipper here would know exactly how to survive,” Callen said, slapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>“All right,” Sam shook him off. “Enough jokes. Before we get underway we need to discuss safety regulations and procedures.”</p><p>“Sam we work for the Navy,” Kensi said with a snort. “I think most of us are clear on watercraft safety procedures.”</p><p>The amused looks all around suggested everyone else was thinking the same thing. He silenced them all with a patented Sam Hanna glare. “Life jackets are located in the wheelhouse. If there is a water emergency you should immediately don a flotation device.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, are you a boat captain or a flight attendant?” Deeks asked skeptically.</p><p>Another glare. “All garbage and recycling should be thrown in the proper receptacles located at the front and rear of the boat. There is no smoking—“</p><p>“No one here smokes,” Eric pointed out.</p><p>“No discharging of weapons on deck—“</p><p>“You would be the most likely to do that,” Nell said.</p><p>“No excessive inebriation—“</p><p>“And no fun!” Callen finished up for him. “Anchors away Skipper!”</p><p>Sam folded his arms across his chest. “You know if I’m the Skipper that makes you Gilligan.”</p><p>Callen thought for a moment and shrugged. “I can live with that.”</p><p>“Hey, Sam, before we cast off, do you have a fridge on this puppy for the beer?” Deeks held up the cooler he and Kensi had brought from the bar.</p><p>“That depends. Is it regular beer or some concoction the two of you made up full of snails and seaweed?” Sam asked.</p><p>Deeks looked at Callen. “Was that this batch?”</p><p>“No this one is blueberry and cayenne,” Callen said.</p><p>Nell eyed them both. “Sometimes I really wonder about you two.”</p><p>“Don’t we all,” Kensi said, nose wrinkling at the thought of trying yet another of her husband’s beer experiments.</p><p>“There’s one downstairs,” Sam said. “Get comfortable, we’re going out pretty far.”</p><p>They all waved goodbye to Otis and within thirty minutes the shoreline had disappeared. Sam took his time finding a good spot and dropped the anchor, coming out of the wheelhouse to get the fishing rods ready.</p><p>Deeks whistled the Gilligan’s Island theme song as he baited his hook. “Stop with that song,” Sam said.</p><p>“What, were you more of a Brady Bunch fan?” Deeks asked.</p><p>“I would bet Sam watched a lot of Bonanza,” Callen said.</p><p>“Really? I would have pegged him for a Dragnet guy,” Nell said from where she was laid out, sunning herself on the deck in a large hat and sunglasses.</p><p>“Would you all stop it?” Sam asked, setting down the bait bucket. “I didn’t watch any of those shows.” He cast his line. “I watched The Munsters.”</p><p>“That explains a lot,” Kensi muttered.</p><p>“What could that possibly explain?” Sam asked.</p><p>Eric inhaled deeply. “Gosh, just being out here, the salty air, the wind in the sails—“</p><p>“Not a sailboat,” Callen said with a shake of his head.</p><p>“—makes me feel like breaking out my tap shoes and doing a little number from ‘Anything Goes,” Eric said.</p><p>“You sure about that?” Deeks asked. “You’re looking a little pale there buddy.”</p><p>Indeed, Eric had lost what little color he had in his cheeks and upon close inspection seemed clammy. “No, nope, I’m great,” he insisted, gripping the rail a little tighter as the boat swayed on the waves.</p><p>“Babe you should put on some sunscreen,” Kensi said, pulling a tube out of her bag.</p><p>“Don’t need it!” Deeks said. “Too many hours surfing the waves. I’m like a golden god.”</p><p>Kensi sent him the bemused look that she saved especially for him. “Deeks put the sunscreen on.”</p><p>Everyone was distracted by a retching sound as Eric turned and began hurling his guts out over the side of the boat. “Whoa hey, not on the deck!” Sam said, jumping up and rushing over to make sure nothing marred the boat’s new paint job.</p><p>“Yikes, thar he blows,” Deeks said, giving Nell a low five of sea related humor as he walked by.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Eric said, coming up for air, eyes wild. “I took a dramamine.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, sometimes that doesn’t help out in the deep water,” Sam said, patting his back.</p><p>“I think I packed some of those pressure point bracelet things,” Kensi said, digging in her bag once again.</p><p>“Who are you today, Mary Poppins?” Callen asked.</p><p>“It’s always good to be prepared,” Kensi said, pulling a bracelet out of an inner zippered pouch and handing it over to Sam who shoved it onto Eric’s wrist as he began to heave again.</p><p>“Ooh I think I got one!” Deeks said, his line pulling down hard toward the water.</p><p>Callen anchored his own line and came to help, both of them pulling and tugging. “Holy Blackbeard what is it a Great White?” Deeks grunted as it nearly jerked out of his hands.</p><p>“Just keep pulling!” Callen said.</p><p>Without warning the line snapped sending both of them tumbling onto the deck in a heap. Callen landed on top of Deeks’ chest, the wind knocked out of both of them. “Well this is awkward,” Deeks said when he could breathe again.</p><p>“Geez Callen, Kensi is <em>right here</em>,” Nell said.</p><p>“Yeah if you’re going to make a move you could at least do it somewhere private,” Kensi said, neither of them moving to help the guys up.</p><p>“Ha ha,” Callen said as he got to his feet and held out a hand to Deeks. “Sorry Deeks, looks like it’s the one that got away.”</p><p>“Like Carrie Jenkins,” Deeks said morosely, staring at the water.</p><p>“Who’s Carrie Jenkins?” Eric asked, popping his head up briefly.</p><p>“My third grade crush. She moved to Boise and I never heard from her again.”</p><p>“How tragic,” Kensi said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>“Um, hey guys?” Nell said, coming out of her seat, eyes focused on the horizon. “Is it just me or is that boat getting really close, really fast?”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes followed hers to see a rather large boat approaching as a fast clip. “Could just be somebody out for a joyride,” Callen said as Sam procured a pair of binoculars.</p><p>“There’s been a pretty big increase in drug running up and down the coast in the last couple years,” Deeks said, coming to stand next to Sam.</p><p>“Can you see anything?” Kensi asked.</p><p>Sam shook his head. “Not yet. But they’re moving pretty fast.”</p><p>He handed the binoculars to Callen. “I’m going to go blast the horn.”</p><p>“They’re not slowing down,” Nell said as Sam hit the horn three times.</p><p>“No, they’re definitely not,” Callen said.</p><p>If anything they seemed to be speeding<em> up</em>. The realization hit all of them at the same time, but it was Callen who managed to get the words out. “They’re going to ram us! Everybody down!”</p><p>They all hit the deck and seconds later there was a bone shattering impact as the other boat clipped the bow. “Everybody all right?” Callen yelled, the waves rocking them so hard it seemed like they were in danger of capsizing.</p><p>“We’re good!” Deeks yelled back, an arm thrown over Kensi’s shoulders.</p><p>“Fine!” Nell yelled.</p><p>“I’m going to throw up again,” Eric moaned.</p><p>“Sam!” Callen started to scramble to his feet only to come back down again as the rapid staccato sound of gunfire burst through the air.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?!” Kensi cried.</p><p>“There are weapons in the hold,” Callen said. “Cabinet next to the fridge!”</p><p>“I’m on it!” Deeks called, crawling to the stairs.</p><p>Gunfire continued to rain down on them and then there were several short bursts and Sam reappeared from the wheelhouse, Glock in hand. “Can we assume the ‘no firing weapons on deck’ rule is out the window?” Callen yelled.</p><p>Sam spared half a second to glare at him before letting off another round. Deeks reappeared and tossed weapons out to the rest of the team.</p><p>It seemed their added firepower was enough to run off their attackers because as fast as it had started it was over. The boat turned in the water, churning up massive waves in its wake as it sped away.</p><p>Things seemed deafeningly silent in the moments that followed. “Everybody good?” Sam called.</p><p>“Good,” they all chimed in one at a time.</p><p>“We need to call it in,” Nell said, her voice less than steady.</p><p>“I’m on it,” Callen said.</p><p>“I have to check for damage to the engine and see if we’re taking on water,” Sam said. Even he seemed unusually shaken. It was one thing to be shot at in the line of duty, it was another to be taken completely by surprise on your day off.</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Deeks offered.</p><p>“We’ll bag up the brass out here,” Nell said.</p><p>“There’s uh, there’s bags down in the kitchen,” Sam said. “Gloves in the drawer next to the stove.”</p><p>Eric made another gagging sound and Nell pulled a face, pushing him gently back to the railing. “Let’s try to barf away from the evidence, okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so our tale comes to its fateful conclusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callen returned much sooner than he should have, a grim look on his face. “Radio’s out,” he said. “And I’m pretty sure even if the engine is working, we’re not going anywhere. The board does…not look good.”</p>
<p>Kensi paused her bagging and swiped a hand across her forehead. “And we’re too far out for cell service.”</p>
<p>“Does Sam have a spare radio?” Nell asked.</p>
<p>“He does,” Callen said. “But Kam is camping with friends this weekend and he sent it with her.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s perfect timing,” Nell said.</p>
<p>“Did you find anything interesting up here?” Callen asked.</p>
<p>“Just your standard bullets and whatever shell casings we dropped,” Kensi said. “Nothing special or unusual that would help us identify whoever was on that boat.”</p>
<p>“Okay then,” Callen said. “And Eric? How are things over the side?”</p>
<p>Eric was still hanging over the railing and gave him a thumbs up without lifting his head.</p>
<p>Callen nodded. “Excellent.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile downstairs Sam was pulling up the panels that hid the engine. The area was already full of water. Sam swore. “Get a bucket. We’ve got to get some of this out of here.”</p>
<p>It took them ten minutes to bail enough water out to find the hole. “I’m guessing we need to patch that?” Deeks asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve got some supplies in the wheelhouse,” Sam said.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Deeks said, moving back up the stairs.<br/>He and Sam worked for nearly thirty minutes to get the boat water tight again. “It’s a temporary fix,” Sam said finally. They were both soaking wet and dirty with engine grease. “At least we won’t sink.”</p>
<p>“What about the engine itself?” Deeks asked.</p>
<p>“Too wet to say,” Sam said. “Might dry out enough on its own, might need to be replaced.”</p>
<p>“But either way, we’re not going anywhere for a while,”Deeks said.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Sam sighed. “We’re dead in the water.”</p>
<p>“What’s our status?” Callen asked when they’d returned topside.</p>
<p>“Water in the engine,” Sam said. “The radio?”</p>
<p>Callen shook his head.</p>
<p>The weight of the situation started to fall over all of them. Eric lifted his head, eyes wide. “Are we—-“</p>
<p>“No,” Callen cut him off. “No, don’t say anything. Let’s just…take a moment, and we’ll figure this out.”</p>
<p>It was certainly something of a shock to all of them to find themselves at the mercy of the ocean. Not that they hadn’t been in tight spots before, but this one seemed particularly tight and unexpected.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, we really are an episode of Gilligan’s Island,” Eric finally said in horror.</p>
<p>“No we’re not,” Sam snapped. “We’re on a boat, not an island, and I have enough supplies to last us a month at least.”</p>
<p>“Yeah spare blankets and water bottles aren’t going to be much help if our new friends show back up,” Deeks said, sinking down onto the deck since they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.</p>
<p>“And I’m not really interested in subsisting on a diet of hardtack and MRE’s for the rest of my life, Skipper,” Callen said.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me Skipper,” Sam snapped.</p>
<p>“If Sam is the Skipper and Callen is Gilligan, who am I?” Deeks asked.</p>
<p>“You and Kensi are the Millionaire and his wife,” Eric said.</p>
<p>“What’s your reasoning on that?” Callen asked, pretending to feign disinterest.</p>
<p>“Well they’re married.”</p>
<p>“Unless Beyoncé or Brad Pitt take a sudden interest in buying out the bar I think ‘millionaire’ might be a stretch,” Deeks said.</p>
<p>“And I’m not sure I’m good with being reduced to ‘and his wife,’” Kensi said.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Nell said, “if they’re the Millionaire and his wife who does that make you?”</p>
<p>“The professor,” Eric said with a grin. “Naturally.”</p>
<p>“I assume I’m Ginger then?” Nell asked.</p>
<p>Eric squinted at her. “No Ginger would be Hetty if she were here.”</p>
<p>“So I’m Mary Ann?!” Nell cried indignantly. “I don’t want to be Mary Ann! Eric I have <em>red hair</em>.”</p>
<p>“You can be Gilligan if you want,” Callen offered.</p>
<p>“We are not Gilligan’s Island!” Sam practically yelled.</p>
<p>“Okay, this isn’t productive, we can’t just sit here,” Kensi said, getting to her feet.</p>
<p>“Some of us are lying here,” Deeks said, from where he was stretched out on the deck, an arm thrown over his face.</p>
<p>“Nell’s right,” Callen said. “We need to figure something out.”</p>
<p>“I can work on the radio,” Eric said right before he blanched and had to lean over the side again.</p>
<p>“Yeah I think maybe I’ll handle that,” Nell said, her nose wrinkled.</p>
<p>“I’ll come with you,” Callen offered.</p>
<p>“I’ll go take another look at the engine,” Sam said.</p>
<p>“And Deeks and I will gather up any other weapons and ammo we can find,” Kensi said.</p>
<p>“And I’ll—“ Eric gagged and then caught himself. “I’ll stay here.”</p>
<p>“Good plan buddy,” Deeks said, patting him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Nell stopped short when she walked into the wheelhouse. “Wow. Lucky shot indeed,” she said as she took in the damage.</p>
<p>It had apparently been more than one shot, the entire board was full of holes. She took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to need a drink.”</p>
<p>“C’mon,” Callen said, reaching out and touching a couple of switches, one of which fell off and dropped heavily onto the floor. “You’ve seen worse than this right?”</p>
<p>“Have I?” Nell asked, raising her eyebrows. “This thing looks like a piece of Swiss cheese.”</p>
<p>“Come on Mary Ann,” Callen nudged her shoulder. “The Professor’s been hit on the head by a coconut and the Millionaire and his wife are searching for their missing diamond so you’re our only hope.”</p>
<p>“Haha,” Nell said as she began to pull out wires. “You don’t have to stay up here with me.”</p>
<p>“Are you insinuating that I don’t have the skillset to help you with this task?” Callen asked with mock hurt.</p>
<p>Nell sent him a bemused look. “Would you rather I say it outright Gilligan?”</p>
<p>“Fair point. But I can hold things.”</p>
<p>“Fabulous.” She yanked hard and the entire top of the console came off. “Hold this.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Deeks took a deep breath. “Nothing like an afternoon of weapons requisition on the high seas. Maybe after this we can swab the poop deck or walk the plank.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let Sam hear you say that,” Kensi told him as she pulled a Beretta from behind a wall panel. “He’ll probably take you up on it.”</p>
<p>“Touché.” Deeks looked at the weapon she’d given him and checked the chamber. “God this boat is better armed than the entire Navy. Where does he keep the grenade launcher?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think grenade launchers are standard issue for boats,” Kensi said as she clicked the panel back into place.</p>
<p>“Yeah well neither are Glocks, Sigs, and shot guns,” Deeks said. “I’m surprised the boat hasn’t sunk from the weight of the ammo on board.”</p>
<p>“And aren’t we glad he not only follows Navy mottos but the Boy Scout ones too?” Kensi said as she straightened.</p>
<p>“This takes ‘always be prepared’ to a whole new level,” Deeks said as he strapped a Glock to his thigh.</p>
<p>Kensi checked her watch. “Well I guess we’re not getting back in time for dinner with your mom tonight.”</p>
<p>“Gee what a shame,” Deeks said. “Missing dinner with my mother and her new boy toy might actually be the silver lining to this tragedy.” He scratched at his neck. “Although she is definitely going to freak out if we don’t show with no warning. She’ll probably call the Pentagon.”</p>
<p>“Well then at least someone will be looking for us,” Kensi said. “Can you imagine if your mom ends up being the one to save our asses out here?”</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Deeks groaned. “We’ll never hear the end of it. She’ll want a medal of honor.”</p>
<p>“Well at least then we’d be rescued instead of having to live out our days on a deserted island,” Kensi said.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Deeks said. “Might not be so bad.”</p>
<p>Kensi raised her eyebrows at him. “You realize there are no cronuts on a deserted island.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Deeks said. “But there are also no bad guys with guns. Or bills.”</p>
<p>“No indoor plumbing, no beer…”</p>
<p>“We can make coconut beer,” Deeks said then did a double take. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea.”</p>
<p>Kensi grimaced. “Yeah, no. It’s a pretty terrible idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it!” Sam swore as the wrench he was using went splashing into the water.</p>
<p>“Everything okay down here?” Eric’s voice drifted down the staircase.</p>
<p>“My boat is full of holes everything is damn well not okay,” Sam huffed.</p>
<p>Eric finished his descent and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “You need any help?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were losing your lunch over the side,” Sam said.</p>
<p>“I think the bracelet is finally kicking in,” Eric said, holding up his wrist. “I’m ship shape now!”</p>
<p>Sam studied him for a moment and then pointed the rescued wrench at him. “If you puke down here…”</p>
<p>Eric held up a hand. “I will not. I promise.” He took a step closer. “Mind if I take a look?”</p>
<p>Sam sat back. “Be my guest.”</p>
<p>Eric poked around for a few minutes. “Nothing looks cracked or broken.” He fiddled with some more connectors. “I’m guessing you got water in the fuel.”</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s what I thought,” Sam said, face showing defeat. “Nothing we can do about that out here.”</p>
<p>He tossed the wrench against the wall where it made a dull clanging sound before it dropped back into the water. “Hey, this isn’t your fault,” Eric said.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not my fault. Doesn’t stop me from being mad about it.” Sam was seething. “If I find out who did this I’m going to put them in the ground.”</p>
<p>“You could send them to Davey Jones’ Locker,” Eric said with a grin, which he quickly wiped off his face at the sight of Sam’s now perpetual glare. “Or not. The ground is fine.”</p>
<p>Sam stood. “Come on. Nothing else we can do down here. Might as well go be useful somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“Aye aye Skipper!” Eric said with a mock salute.</p>
<p>“Call me Skipper one more time and you’ll be floating home in a life preserver.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kensi and Deeks headed up to the wheelhouse to arm Callen and Nell then met Sam and Eric on deck to do the same. “Any luck with the engine?” Kensi asked.</p>
<p>“Tank is full of water,” Sam said. “Can’t pump it out here.”</p>
<p>“So we’re sitting ducks,” Deeks said.</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Eric said. “How’s Nell doing with the radio?”</p>
<p>“It’s a mess,” Kensi told him. “There’s wires and tape and I don’t even know what else.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go see if she needs any help,” Eric said.</p>
<p>“You doing okay?” Kensi asked Sam.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “I’m just sorry we’re in this mess.”</p>
<p>Deeks put a hand on his shoulder. “They got the jump on all of us. There’s literally nothing we could have done.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Callen appeared. “Eric said the engine’s no good?”</p>
<p>Sam shook his head. “Looks like Nell’s our only hope.”</p>
<p>“So…no different from any other case?” Deeks asked with a grin.</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Callen said.</p>
<p>“So I guess we just…wait?” Kensi asked.</p>
<p>It turned out they were incredibly bad at waiting and doing nothing. And it didn’t help matters when half an hour later Nell and Eric returned, Nell in a particularly bad mood. “It’s totally fried,” she griped, dropping down next to Callen on the deck. “Nothing we can do.”</p>
<p>None of them liked being beaten. It might have helped if they could have just sat back, had a couple beers, done a little more fishing, and hung out while they waited for a rescue from some passerby. But with the threat of possibly sinking or their new enemies returning to finish them off, nobody felt safe enough to get even slightly inebriated.</p>
<p>That didn’t seem to matter after a while as Eric and Deeks began to brainstorm increasingly complicated scenarios to get themselves out of this mess. “Titanic!” Deeks said with a snap of his fingers.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Eric said excitedly. “We just take the door off the wheelhouse—“</p>
<p>“No one is taking my boat apart anymore than it already is,” Sam growled.</p>
<p>“One of us could swim for it,” Callen said mildly, stirring the pot in the subtle way he enjoyed so much.</p>
<p>Eric eyed Sam critically. “How long can you hold your breath?”</p>
<p>“What about Otis?” Deeks asked.</p>
<p>“What about Otis?” Sam was looking beyond irritable at this point.</p>
<p>“Lassie got little Timmy out of the well every week…” Deeks said with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>“He’s not a trained monkey!” Sam said. “Besides, he doesn’t come this far out.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of stymied silence. “What if we manage to make landfall and spell out SOS in the sand?” Eric asked.</p>
<p>“If we make landfall I want my hut by the good coconut tree,” Callen said.</p>
<p>“First of all we’re anchored, second of all if we did make landfall it would be on an island controlled by the Navy, so we’d already be rescued,” Nell said.</p>
<p>“Smoke signal?” Deeks asked.</p>
<p>“Build a raft out of life vests?” Eric countered.</p>
<p>“Train two dolphins and water ski!”</p>
<p>“Oh my god I can’t live on an island for three years with the two of you!” Kensi said.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to reenact Castaway with me babe?” Deeks asked.</p>
<p>Callen raised his eyebrows. “In that situation, which one of you is Tom Hanks and which one is Wilson?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, this is starting to feel a lot less like Castaway and a lot more like Lord of the Flies,” Nell huffed.</p>
<p>“I think it’s about to get a lot more Captain Phillips,” Eric said in alarm, pointing toward the water.</p>
<p>Sure enough the boat from before was speeding back toward them. “Everybody arm up!” Sam yelled.</p>
<p>They all ducked below the railing, weapons at the ready. “They’ve got us seriously out gunned,” Callen said as he cocked his rifle.</p>
<p>“Then we’ve got to make them think we’ve got more firepower than we do,” Sam said.</p>
<p>“Any chance you’ve got a harpoon on this thing Captain Ahab?” Deeks called.</p>
<p>Within minutes gunfire began to pepper the side of the boat again, all of the agents returning fire as best they could with their limited supplies.</p>
<p>“I’m out!” Deeks yelled far too soon.</p>
<p>“Me too!” Callen yelled.</p>
<p>Kensi popped up over the side and spent her last few rounds. “That’s it for me!”</p>
<p>A terrible realization began to settle over the group as their ammo was spent. “Okay,” Callen said, voice slightly thick with emotion. “They’re going to take the boat. Do what they say. And if you can see a way to get out…take it. Don’t worry about the rest of us.”</p>
<p>Kensi and Deeks locked eyes, their hands automatically finding one another. Nell and Eric did the same, both a little pale. Sam looked at Callen. “I’m not holding your hand.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t expect it big guy.”</p>
<p>The gunfire intensified, causing all of them to huddle closer to the deck as wood splintered and flew in their faces.</p>
<p>And then, when all hope seemed lost, a siren shattered through the gunfire and suddenly they weren’t being sprayed with bullets anymore. The team exchanged quizzical looks and then Callen popped his head over the side, ducking back down almost immediately. “Oh thank god.”</p>
<p>“What? What is it?” Kensi asked anxiously.</p>
<p>Callen took a breath and let his head fall back in relief. “It’s the Coast Guard.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?!” Everyone scrambled upward to take a look.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Nell said, thumping down onto the deck in relief. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“I will never make another negative Coast Guard joke as long as I live,” Deeks said fervently.</p>
<p>The gunfire finally ceased all together and the Coast Guard ship drew close to them. “This is the US Coast Guard. Prepare to be boarded.”</p>
<p>Weapons were dropped immediately as they all found their badges and ID’s. Within minutes they were being hooked up for a tow as a second Coast Guard vessel appeared to help deal with their drug runner pals. “How on earth did you find us?” Callen asked one of the guardsman.</p>
<p>“Craziest thing I’ve ever seen. This sea lion came up to the boat and wouldn’t leave us alone,” he said. “We ended up following him and he led us right to that drug boat.”</p>
<p>Shock and surprise crossed all their faces. “Somebody owes Otis is a very large mackerel,” Callen said.</p>
<p>By the time they reached the dock everyone was exhausted and more than a little cranky. “Ow!” Deeks said with every move.</p>
<p>“I told you to put on sunscreen,” Kensi admonished.</p>
<p>“I was a little busy trying not to die,” he shot back.</p>
<p>Nell was still bemoaning her inability to get the radio working. “If we’d just connected the—“</p>
<p>“Let it go,” Eric advised, putting an arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“You can’t stay on the boat tonight,” Callen argued with Sam. “It’s full of holes and doesn’t have a working engine.”</p>
<p>“I’ve stayed in worse places,” Sam argued back.</p>
<p>“Sam, why don’t you come to our place,” Kensi offered.</p>
<p>“Yeah at least we have furniture for you to sleep on,” Deeks said, looking pointedly at Callen.</p>
<p>“I have a bed!” Callen protested.</p>
<p>“Yes, one bed. Are you two going to cuddle all night long?” Kensi asked.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but no thanks,” Sam declined. “My boat and I will be just fine.”</p>
<p>As it turned out it was not fine. The dockmaster wouldn’t allow the boat to stay in the condition it was in. “Well then Skipper, looks like you’re coming home with us,” Deeks said.</p>
<p>“You can rub some aloe on Deeks’ back,” Callen said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Sam wrinkled his nose. “Nobody had better be rubbing anything near me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>